


Until I bleed

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Sam se despierta sólo en una cabaña mugrienta...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Until I bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Coda 2.22 All hell breaks loose: part two.  
> Texto cortito de las once de la noche. Que lo disfrutéis... =)

#### Until I bleed

_I can't move, I'm so paralyzed_   
_I'm so paralyzed_   
_I can't explain why I'm terrified_   
_I'm so terrified_

  
  
Lo despertó una enorme bocanada de aire y se incorporó de golpe. A la primera le siguieron unas cuantas; tenía la respiración hecha un desastre, pero no recordaba qué había estado soñando. El pecho le ardía como si de verdad hubiera estado un rato sin respirar. Cuando estuvo más o menos seguro de que su ritmo respiratorio podía calificarse de normal, echó un vistazo alrededor. Estaba solo. O eso parecía. No reconocía el lugar. Era una especie de... casa o cabaña que había conocido mejores momentos. Estaba abandonada. No había luz, las paredes desconchadas... y el colchón sobre el que estaba...

Sam se levantó.

No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí...

—Dean —llamó, la voz controlada mientras se paseaba por el cuarto contiguo, asegurándose de que, efectivamente, estaba solo. No había más habitaciones.

Regresó a la del colchón y dedicó los siguientes diez minutos a repasar sus recuerdos más recientes.

El infierno del pueblo abandonado. Los niños especiales de Azazel. Los planes. _Tú eres mi favorito, Sam_. Jake y él peleando y cumpliendo con la agenda de Ojos Amarillos. Dean. Dean, al fin. Y el dolor desparramándose en su pecho como miles de cristales puntiagudos. El dolor y Dean...

Sam se alzó de golpe la camiseta y se tocó el centro del torso, pasando los dedos justo sobre el esternón. Luego llevó la mano atrás, a su espalda. La piel estaba intacta en ambos sitios. El corazón empezó a latirle más rápido...

Había recibido un disparo. Estaba seguro. No en un brazo, ni en un hombro, sino en mitad del _jodido_ pecho. Y Dean...

Dean le había curado. Como tantas otras veces. Él y Bobby. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, de todas maneras? Necesitaba...

Buscó su móvil y golpeó la pantalla hasta la D...

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y una silueta se recortó a contraluz bajo el marco de madera. 

—Dean...

Su hermano fue hacia él y lo envolvió en un abrazo, con tanto ímpetu que Sam dio con su espalda contra la pared. Había algo... Sam rodeó la ancha espalda de Dean con sus brazos. Había algo extraño en aquello. Dean le apretaba con una fuerza inusual, con todo el cuerpo pegado al suyo. Con una especie de... _desesperación_. Se puso nervioso. Había registrado un brillo anormal en su mirada antes de que se estampara brutalmente contra él.

—Dean...

Sam subió las manos hasta sus hombros en intentó separarlo para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero Dean enrolló la tela de su camiseta entre sus dedos y se presionó más contra él. Lo sintió negar contra su cuello.

—Dean, me estás _asustando_...

Su hermano soltó un quejido que le quemó en el hueco de la clavícula; Sam volvió a forcejear y luego fueron sus labios contra la piel caliente de su cuello. El corazón de Sam se saltó un latido, la respiración se aceró. Mojados. Sam subió las manos hasta el rostro de Dean, envolviendo su marcada mandíbula, y la apartó de él hasta que pudo mirarlo.

La humedad... desde sus ojos hasta sus labios; y había devastación... y algo urgente... Y _tan_ cerca...

_Dean..._

El corazón golpeó furioso contra sus costillas cuando sus labios se unieron. Un sabor que no probaba desde hacía casi un año... y... _dios_ , Sam se lo bebió como si llevara un año entero en el desierto. La lengua de Dean salió al encuentro de la suya, húmeda y caliente, con la misma desesperación. Todas las promesas mudas y tácitas que se habían hecho saltaron por los aires. Algo ocurría... algo que Sam no llegaba a comprender del todo, pero que las manos de Dean desbocadas sobre su cuerpo trataban de confesarle...

— _Sam_. —Su nombre, un gruñido envuelto en piel y remordimiento, fue lo único que su hermano dijo en todo el rato. Fue lo que dijo cuando sus dedos dejaron atrás lo fraternal mientras bajaban por la curva de su espalda.

Sam echó las caderas hacia delante y su espalda casi se incrustó contra la pared cuando Dean le devolvió el movimiento. Estaba duro, como él. Y mientras comprobaban la solidez de aquella construcción en particular, con las manos dejando señales de pertenencia y las bocas gruñendo, chupando, mordiendo; con Dean deshecho sobre él, tomando de él... Sam recordó algo.

En su interior se mezcló el placer [de la mano de Dean dentro de sus pantalones, envolviendo su polla, del aliento de Dean contra su hombro, de sus dientes en su piel] y el dolor... del recuerdo. De lo retorcido de follar con el alma destrozada.

Supo lo que Dean había hecho.

La última vez que habían hecho aquello, alguien había muerto. Su padre.

_Mierda, Dean._

El gruñido de su garganta fue placer y hiel. Pero se corrió igualmente y mordió a Dean mientras lo hacía. Con dolor [ _¡Joder, Sam!_ ] y con rabia.

Y con aquello que le revolvía por dentro latiéndole en las sienes y en la sangre y en la polla. Aquello que sentía por Dean.

Nada más terminar de mojar sus vaqueros, metió la mano en los de su hermano y lo hizo doblarse, castigo, ira, agradecimiento, amor.

El suelo de madera, lleno de tierra, recibió sus culos con un crujido. Mientras Sam trataba de recuperar su respiración, pensó que la pared había resistido bien.

Quedaba por ver cómo habían quedado ellos...


End file.
